


Child

by Kereea



Series: The Wonderverse [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Diana meets Jason, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: Diana meets Jason in the Wonderverse and things get off to a good start.





	

 There was another boy in the cave. It was not little Dick, she knew the lithe teenager quite well, no this was another boy, stockier with an air of ruggedness about him. “Who are you?”

 “W-Wonder Woman?” the boy stuttered, gaping.

 “No, that is who I am,” she teased as she approached. “Who are you?”

 “…Jason. Bats said he’s looking after me.”

 “That seems quite nice of him.” Too nice. Had another child lost their parents in front of their eyes and her knight been unable to turn away?

 “He’s just mad because of what I did.”

 Now that sounded a bit interesting. Diana looked the boy over, “So, what did you do?”

 “…stole the tires off Batman’s car.”

 Diana stared at the boy for a moment. “I have to admit, that was quite daring.”

 “And stupid.”

 “By your tone I’d assumed you already knew that,” Diana said. “Well, robbing the Batman. Not a feat for the faint of heart, Jason.”

 “I’m not faint of…of anything!” the kid protested. His hair was dark, but in the dim cave lighting she could see a slight reddish tint to it. And unusual color on Man’s world, to be sure, and he did not look wealthy enough to afford regular food, much less hair dye.

 “I did not say you were. Calm yourself,” Diana said. “Where is Batman? I need to speak with him.”

 “Don’t know. Computer went off and he dropped me here, said to wait. Been hours.”

 “Hours?” Diana asked. “Come. We shall find Alfred.” If Bruce was letting the boy in the cave he was probably going to tell him eventually anyway.

 “Who?” Jason asked.

 “A man who can cook. Which is all your growling stomach needs to know.”

.o.o.o.

 “I can’t believe you just introduced him to Alfred like that.”

 “You’re keeping him and you know it,” Diana said dismissively. “The boy sounded like his stomach was about to stage a revolt, Bruce.”

 “I didn’t know Croc would take so long,” the billionaire said sheepishly.

 “So, any family?”

 “Mother, she’s a stepparent,” Bruce said. “Dying. Agree to go to a hospice if I would take in Jason and treat him as my own.”

 “Dying?”

 “He wanted to pawn my tires to get her medicine,” Bruce said quietly. “Father was shot dead by Two-Face two years ago.”

 “Poor thing. He’s not Dick.”

 “What?” Bruce asked.

 “Jason. He’s not Dick. I want you to remember it,” Diana said. “Dick had some form of training, Dick is better at coping than I think this one is. _Don’t_ just treat him like Dick.”

 “So you know I’m going to train him.”

 “You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t. I’m training my friend Donna to come join the fight against evil magic in Man’s World.”

 “Make sure she knows about the evil science, too. That got Artemis in trouble when she tried to give us a night off,” Batman said.

 “I recall that, thank you,” Diana said. Dick had been downright terrified for that com call. “Will he be a Robin too?”

 “Dick’s declared himself ‘Nightwing’ so I don’t see why not.”

 “At least make him his own suit, don’t just refurbish Dick’s,” Diana mused.

 “We’ll have to see how we fights before I even consider how the suit should look,” Bruce replied. “Honestly I’m still not sure why I let Dick have a cape.”

 “Dick has puppy eyes and likes short capes,” Diana said.

 “Liked. He’s proudly capeless now.”

 “Ah.”

 “So thank you for feeding Jason,” Bruce said.

 “Alfred did the feeding. Your oven and I have not yet come to terms,” Diana said.

 “That’s fine, you should see me and the toaster sometimes,” Bruce said. “So…how do I break the news that I’m Batman?”

 “I’d say go in there and eat desert with him,” Diana said.

 “Is that because it’s a good plan or because it’s a tactical maneuver to get Alfred to make desert?” Bruce asked.

 “Both. Keep up, detective,” Diana said. “Now: ice cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once Jason became Robin, Wonder Woman could often be found treating Robin to ice cream. Man's World has many wonders, and sweets on demand is one of the best.


End file.
